


Custos

by jedipati



Series: Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Revenge of the Sith went very differently.  Now, six years later, Obi-Wan Kenobi guards the Imperial Prince and Princess from hiding, hoping that he will never have to reveal himself.  Because if he did- well, he tried never to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan is very, though subtly, messed up in this story. He's likely got PTSD, at least a bit, and some strange version of Stockholm Syndrome. I only touch lightly on the whole issue, but it is there.

The last true Jedi watched as the six year old children he considered to be his niece and nephew played. They were already surrounded by their guards.

The guards didn't seem to notice him, but the Jedi wasn't sure if that was because he was too good at hiding or because they were under orders to ignore him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hoped that it was because they were deliberately ignoring him, because otherwise the there were holes in the security screens that a determined Jedi could use to get to the palace and possibly harm the twins.

It was partially that idea that kept him here, day after day. He didn't want any of the "Jedi" who survived in the galaxy to come after these children.

The twins were all he had left and he'd watch them as long as he could. He'd guard them from any threats that their other guards might not see or be able to handle.

Obi-Wan shifted as Luke and Leia Skywalker chased each other around the courtyard. He was too old to be sitting here day after day while the twins played.

But he wouldn't leave. He'd watched over them since they were six months old and he'd managed to escape. And he would guard them until he died.

Obi-Wan forced himself to watch as the twin's father came out.

Obi-Wan was far enough away that he couldn't hear them, but Luke and Leia were clearly glad to see Anakin. Like always.

Obi-Wan shook his head. It wasn't Anakin they were greeting, it was Vader. Even now, six years after the fact, every time he saw Vader, Obi-Wan had to remind himself that Anakin was gone. Even if Vader was pretending to be Anakin to the galaxy, Obi-Wan knew better.

He had to know better.

Every time he saw Vader, Obi-Wan was reminded of Anakin, of how he'd failed Anakin, and then failed the galaxy because he'd refused to even confront the Sith his former Padawan had become.

Obi-Wan blinked he felt something, something he'd been dreading for six years. Someone was after the twins. Below him, Anakin also looked up- not at the area Obi-Wan was, but off to the side.

Obi-Wan looked over. There didn't appear to be anything there, but with Ana-with Vader below him, he didn't dare reach out through the Force.

But something was about to happen.

Vader began herding his children toward the door, trying to get them inside before it happened- whatever it was.

Obi-Wan tensed. Vader wasn't going to get the twins inside in time. Just then, Obi-Wan sensed something about to attack. Vader sensed it too, and he spun around, his lightsaber coming up just in time to block another saber.

Vader's red saber met the green of the attacker's. He pushed back, and disabled the attacker easily. Unfortunately, he was forced to move away from the twins as he did so.

And there were nine more attackers, and those nine had taken out the guards.

There was no way Vader could handle them all. Obi-Wan recognized several as the ones who had…

Obi-Wan took a bare moment to force his anger at them down. He would not allow these "Jedi" to take the children. And he couldn't afford to loose his temper right now.

Obi-Wan removed the cloak he'd been using as a disguise and pulled out his lightsaber. He jumped and ignited his saber on the way down. He took out one of the attackers- an Aqualish- before he even landed, before anyone realized he was there.

Everything froze.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Kenobi."

Vader's shocked and pleased question mingled with the angry growl from the leader of the attackers.

Obi-Wan answered by settling into his favorite Soresu ready stance, a reckless grin on his face.

"Ten to one is hardly fair," Obi-Wan observed cheerfully. "Really, you should have brought more. I'm almost insulted on his behalf."

He was rewarded by several sneers and Vader's pleased grin.

Obi-Wan jumped forward as the attackers leapt at them.

It was, he knew, nearly impossible for Vader to actually do so. Still, the man had to try.

The fight was furious and Obi-Wan wondered what the security tapes would show- eight dark "Jedi", one Jedi, and one Sith would make for an impressive fight. Dimly, Obi-Wan heard Vader give the order that Obi-Wan was a friend. Then the air around them was thick with blaster bolts, though none of them came close to hitting Obi-Wan.

None of them even came close enough for Obi-Wan to need to deflect them away. Obi-Wan grinned and made a point to stay away from the "Jedi" who were batting away the bolts.

Obi-Wan looked around for the children. He finally found them huddled together beneath one of their toys, too far from the doors. One of the attackers- a Duros male- was making his way toward them despite the blaster fire.

Obi-Wan fought his way through the other attackers, in the vain hope that he would reach the children in time to intercept him. A Twi'lek woman intercepted him, and Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't make it unless he took a quick action, one that, ironically, Anakin had taught him.

His hand flew out, and he called on the Force. The Twi'lek went flying backward. It would only take a moment for the woman to recover, so Obi-Wan hurried. He made it to the twins just as the Duros reached them, and planted himself between the twins and the Duros.

The Duros sneered at him. "Move Kenobi. We have to get those children away from the Sith."

Obi-Wan snorted. "So you can do what you wish to them? I think not."

The Duros charged him. Obi-Wan forced him back and held him in a saber lock until a blaster bolt caught the Duros in the side. Obi-Wan saluted the shooter and glanced down at the twins. "Luke, Leia, I think I can get you inside if we hurry."

"Who are you?" Leia asked suspiciously.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. I don't know if your father has told you about me, but I knew him when he was younger."

Luke looked up at him. "You're Uncle Obi-Wan? Dad told us all about you!"

Obi-Wan blinked. "He did?"

Leia nodded. "You're the only Jedi we can trust!"

Obi-Wan blinked. Why did that make him want to smile? "Very well then, shall we make our way to the door?" Obi-Wan decided he'd worry about it later.

"Can we hide behind you?" Leia asked.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "Stay close," he ordered as be turned around to face the fighting again.

He waited until he felt that both of them were protected before starting the slow walk to the door. Luckily, the majority of the attackers were still pinned down by blaster fire, though several members of Vader's security teams were down. The rest of the attackers were trying to deal with Vader. None of them were paying Obi-Wan and the twins any attention.

Finally, after what felt like far too long, they reached the sheltered patio, where several members of Vader's security team were waiting.

"You three- get the children inside and to a safe room if you have it!" Obi-Wan ordered, pointing at three of the men. "I'll cover you until you get inside."

The attackers were reflecting the blaster bolts back to the security men, and they concentrated on that even more, trying to prevent the children from escaping. Obi-Wan began an old dance of protection, his lightsaber flashing before him as he strove to cover the men. He felt several stings that meant bolts had gotten through his guard, but none of the injuries were enough to make him stop fighting.

Though Obi-Wan longed to simply abandon himself to the moment, he couldn't until the children were safe. Once they were finally indoors, Obi-Wan lost himself in the fight.

The twins were safe. These "Jedi" couldn't harm them. Obi-Wan launched himself forward to attack.

Obi-Wan found himself dealing with two of the attackers while Vader handed the remaining three- the security team and Vader had killed three of them while Obi-Wan was taking care of the twins. The attackers were good, and they drew heavily on the Dark Side, but Obi-Wan was a master at defense, and they couldn't touch him.

The fight was fast and furious, and Obi-Wan knew that it was only through his strong use of the Force that he didn't collapse when one of the attackers managed to strike his left leg.

Finally, one of the house security men managed to get a shot in to take out one of Vader's opponents, and Obi-Wan took out one of his.

Obi-Wan back flipped and landed behind the second of Vader's opponents. Before the man could turn, Obi-Wan burned through his spine.

Several of the security men- no, Obi-Wan saw that it was actually some of Padmé's handmaidens now- took advantage of the fact that Obi-Wan wasn't in their sights and began firing on the last of Obi-Wan's opponents. The woman spun, easily deflecting all the blaster fire, but it was a distraction and Vader took advantage of it. Trusting that Obi-Wan would handle the other one, Vader threw his saber at the woman.

Obi-Wan planted himself between the last of the attackers and Vader.

"Traitor," the man said.

"You've called me that before," Obi-Wan said.

"How can you betray the Jedi Order?" he shouted.

Obi-Wan snorted. "If it's a choice between the Sith Lord I once considered a brother, and the dark Jedi who tortured me because I trained him, there's no choice at all."

Vader froze. "They tortured you?" he growled. He started moving again just in time to block his opponent's strike.

"Not really important right now," Obi-Wan replied. "And it was a long time ago."

His opponent sneered at him. "Too timid to talk about it, Kenobi? Too afraid of what your Sith friend will think? About how you cried out…"

"You talk too much," Obi-Wan said as he stabbed the man through the heart. "And it interferes with your fighting ability."

He turned around, suddenly realizing that there was no other sound beside his lightsaber.

Apparently, while Obi-Wan was dealing with his last opponent, Vader had captured his. The woman was unconscious and one of the handmaidens was locking binders around her wrists.

Obi-Wan shuddered as he recognized the type. They were Force proof and would cut the woman off from the Force.

Vader looked over at Obi-wan and simply stared. Obi-Wan watched the Sith Lord warily. Vader had killed a good number of Jedi, both turned Jedi and regular Jedi, after all.

Vader didn't seem interested in fighting Obi-Wan. His lightsaber was back on his belt and he was smiling unabashedly.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Vader said.

Obi-Wan turned off his saber. Strange as it seemed, he might not need it right now. "I couldn't let them take the twins," he replied, looking away. "They would have… I couldn't let it happen."

"Thank you." Vader touched his arm gently. "I thought you were dead," he said. "Intelligence reported that the remnants of the Jedi Order proclaimed that you were just as much a traitor to them as I was. Is that when they…"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was. They decided that…" He shook his head and looked down at the last man he'd been fighting. "They weren't Jedi by that point. They were consumed by hatred. They… they couldn't understand why I wasn't… why I didn't…"

"I've seen recordings from when a group of you made it back to the Temple," Vader said. "You refused to come after me, so they knocked you out and carried you away."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and stepped away from Vader. It was far too easy to fall back into the easy camaraderie he used to share with Anakin. He needed to distance himself slightly.

Vader followed him. "You vanished. Sidious and I thought you were dead."

Obi-Wan winced and looked out at the garden. "I thought I was going to die," he said. "They were very… thorough."

"I wish I'd known they hadn't killed you. I would have come after you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I know you would have."

Vader placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I missed you, Obi-Wan. And then I learned that you didn't betray me."

Obi-Wan turned to him. He had to make something very clear. "I won't turn, Lord Vader," he said.

Vader snorted. "As if I expect you to," he said. His gaze softened. "You didn't betray me, Obi-Wan," he repeated. "And perhaps you are foolish not to take the power the Dark Side offers, but I know you've never desired power. I don't care if you turn or not."

Obi-Wan swayed as Vader's words registered. He'd expected Vader to demand that he turn. The shock of the reply he'd gotten instead caused him to lose his grip on the Force and the control it gave him. Sudden pain flared in his leg.

"Obi-Wan?" Vader asked, alarmed. He swore as he caught Obi-Wan before he could fall. "You're hurt."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's not bad," he said.

Vader snorted. "You'd say it's not bad if you'd had both your legs cut off."

Obi-Wan's legs gave out just as Vader finished the statement. Now that his control was gone, he found it hard to regain it. Vader's proximity didn't help.

"Get the medics out here," Vader yelled. He knelt down, gently setting Obi-Wan on the ground. "Just relax, Obi-Wan. We'll get the doctor here as soon as possible."

"No," Obi-Wan said. "I have to…"

"Rest," Vader interrupted. "You're in no shape for anything right now." He frowned. "You've not had a chance to rest in a long time, have you?"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said as he tried to sit up.

Vader held him down. "No you're not."

Someone else arrived. "Milord?"

Vader moved so that the medic could take a look at Obi-Wan. "Where are you hurt, sir?" The medic asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan scowled. "I'm fine, I need to…"

"His left leg," Vader interrupted. "He has a lightsaber burn there. And possibly elsewhere." He looked down at Obi-Wan. "You have nothing to worry about, you should know that."

Obi-Wan felt something cool against his skin. "No!" he cried out, but it was too late. The medic injected something into his arm.

"Don't worry, it's just a painkiller," the medic said. "Non-narcotic. I need you to relax a bit, sir."

Obi-Wan gave up. There was nothing he could do about it. Vader was stronger then he was.

This was something he had worried about since the end of the Clone Wars. What if Vader found him and claimed him? Obi-Wan wasn't strong enough to fight Vader off and escape. And Vader was not going to let him leave. Obi-Wan wasn't sure that he wanted to leave, now that he was here, either.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader watched as Obi-Wan floated in the bacta tank. He'd been wounded in several places beside his left leg. Vader hadn't realized it at first.

Anakin sighed and forced himself to ignore his anger. The people who had done it were either dead or captured, and Obi-Wan didn't like it when Anakin got too angry. And the feel of the Dark Side filling the room certainly wouldn't help him heal.

Anakin smiled sadly. Obi-Wan. He'd thought the man was dead, and that was one of the reasons he'd gone after the remnants of the Jedi Order so relentlessly after he and Sidious had consolidated their power.

The rest of the galaxy thought the same. Why hadn't Obi-Wan ever surfaced? Sidious had died three years after he'd become emperor, and Obi-Wan had to have known that Anakin would never have hurt him, Jedi and Sith Orders not withstanding.

"Didn't he?"

"What was that, Anakin?"

Anakin turned as his wife, the Empress. "Didn't Obi-Wan know that I'd never hurt him?"

Padmé sighed. "Perhaps he didn't want to tempt himself."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"He considers you his brother, Anakin. But he also considers himself a Jedi. I know the history between the Jedi and the Sith. He probably thinks that you'd want him to join you. And he doesn't want that temptation."

"I do," Anakin said. "But even if he doesn't, he's my brother in everything but blood. He did mention something about not turning once the fighting was done."

Padmé nodded. "He's a Jedi. I think, even though the Order is gone, he'll always be a Jedi."

Anakin nodded. "He's limiting himself," he said.

"He doesn't think so," Padmé said. She shook her head. Anakin knew that she was reluctant to get involved in anything Force related. She left the Jedi issue to her husband and enforcer. "How is he doing?"

"Better," Anakin said. "The doctors say they'll take him out of the bacta soon. Then it's just a matter of getting him to rest and finish the healing." Anakin made a face. "And that's not going to be easy."

"Is he as bad as you are about staying put while he heals?" Padmé asked.

Anakin laughed. "I learned all my tricks from him."

Padmé nodded. "I see," she said. Her comlink beeped at her.

They both sighed. "An Empress's duty is never over," Anakin said as he leaned down and brushed a kiss over her forehead. "Go, I'll see you tonight. And I'll let Obi-Wan know you were here."

The Empress smiled at her husband, the Emperor-Consort, and turned to take care of whatever crisis demanded her attention.

With luck, it wasn't the press. They'd kept this quiet for now, but the news hounds were bound to find out about Obi-Wan soon. They already knew about the attack. It was something of a miracle that they hadn't found out about Obi-Wan yet.

Not quite five minutes later, the doctor came in. "We're ready to take him out, milord," she said.

Anakin nodded. He stepped back as the doctor and the MD droids helped Obi-Wan out of the sticky fluid.

Anakin just watched as they got him on a bed and check him over. Obi-Wan appeared resigned to the attention and just waited it out.

"You're lucky, General Kenobi," the doctor finally said. "You were already in good shape, and you'll make a full recovery."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Does that mean I can leave?"

"Let Dr. Dillard work, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his first words since they'd gotten Obi-Wan out of the tank.

Obi-Wan glanced over at him. Dr. Dillard simply smiled. "You had several serious injuries, General Kenobi. You're healing, but unless you have someone who can watch you, I can't release you."

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin knew he didn't have anyone who could take care of him- he probably thought he couldn't get close to anyone.

"I can take care of him," Anakin offered. "He can stay in the palace."

Obi-Wan threw Anakin a panicked glance, one that Anakin had no trouble interpreting. Unfortunately, Anakin couldn't explain right now, not with the doctor still in the room.

Anakin settled for giving Obi-Wan a smile. "Come on Obi-Wan. I told you already. I'm just glad you're alive. And besides, I'm sure the twins want to meet you properly, especially after all the stories I've told them about you."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded slowly. Anakin felt something in him relax, as if Obi-Wan had given in to something. "I'll go with you," he said.

Anakin smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan was being watched. He didn't move even as his watcher came toward him.

The Jedi kept his breathing even and his eyes closed. To all appearances, he was simply meditating as he sat in one of the many private courtyards around the palace. He'd had a great deal of difficulty meditating ever since he'd been hurt, however- even more then what he'd experienced over the past six years.

He didn't look up, even when his watcher sat down right in front of him.

He allowed his lips to curl into a slight grin. "Focus on the Force," he said quietly. "Reach out with your feelings, young Luke. Don't focus on me." He didn't open his eyes. He knew what he'd see.

Every day he headed for this little garden to attempt to meditate, and every day Luke would follow him and try to imitate him.

He never did a very good job, but that was to be expected.

"Why are you doing it the hard way?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. This was the first time that Luke had said anything. "What do you mean, Luke?"

Luke wrinkled his nose. "Dad taught us how to meditate. An' it's easier when we use the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I had noticed," he said softly. "The Dark Side is much stronger now." He shook his head and relaxed slightly. Clearly, he wasn't going to get any meditating done today. "But I am a Jedi, and I don't use the Dark Side."

Luke frowned. "But you're a good Jedi," he protested. "Dad always said so!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "And I was trained to avoid anger and hate. I won't…"

"But the Dark Side makes us stronger!"

Obi-Wan scowled for a moment. No doubt Anakin and Luke, and Leia for that matter, really did believe that. But… Obi-Wan was not going to bring Luke into the battle between the Jedi and the Sith. "I don't care about power," Obi-Wan said. "I never have."

"Why not?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Jedi are supposed to be guardians of peace and justice. Jedi are not to be rulers or to desire power."

"The ones who attacked us did."

"They weren't Jedi," Obi-Wan snapped. "They ceased to be Jedi when…" He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"You get angry when they're mentioned."

"I do," Obi-Wan said.

"You should use that."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am a Jedi."

"It's not easy being a Jedi, is it?" Luke asked.

"No," Obi-Wan said, "it's not. The Jedi Way is hard, but it's rewarding."

"Dad said that it was restrit… restriting."

"You probably mean restricting, Luke. And to some, yes it is. Not to me."

"What's restricting mean?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It means that I can't do some things." Obi-Wan could feel Anakin approaching. He'd lost the fight to separate Anakin and Vader in his mind soon after he'd been released from the medical wing, and now simply thought of the man as Anakin, as he'd always been Anakin to Obi-Wan.

"Oh. Like get angry?"

"I can't use my anger," Obi-Wan said. "Anger is a normal human emotion, but I can't act on it."

Luke frowned. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's the Jedi Way," Obi-Wan said. "And it does make sense, when one knows it all."

"And when someone actually believes it," Anakin said from behind Obi-Wan.

"Oh," Luke said. "Can you teach me?"

Obi-Wan didn't dare look at Anakin. "I'd like to, Luke, but the Jedi never taught anyone without their parent's permission. I'm not about to start now."

"And I don't want you to be a Jedi, Luke," Anakin said as he sat down next to his son, facing Obi-Wan.

"But can't I be a good Jedi, like Uncle Obi-Wan?"

Anakin looked at his son before facing Obi-Wan again. "No, Luke. Your uncle is the only Jedi who isn't bad. I don't want to risk…"

Luke nodded unhappily.

"Now, I need to talk with Obi-Wan for a little bit," Anakin said. "Why don't you go find your sister?"

Obi-Wan felt Luke reaching out to Anakin, and Anakin responding, but Obi-Wan didn't try to listen in to their silent conversation.

Luke sighed, but he got up and headed back inside. Obi-Wan watched him go.

When he was gone, Obi-Wan dropped his head. "I can't do this," he said. "I just…"

"Meditate with me, Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupted.

Obi-Wan looked up sharply. "What?"

"Meditate with me. I know you've been having some difficulties, but I'd like to spend some time in the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded and shifted so he was back in the proper posture.

Anakin copied him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, blew it half out, and reached for the Force.

Just has he had for the past six years, Obi-Wan had to struggle to reach the Force.

Finally, he relaxed slightly as he surrendered to the bright glow of the Light.

It was different this time, for he felt the cold presence of the Dark Side beside him. Anakin. Darth Vader. The Sith Master.

Obi-Wan nearly faltered but kept his mind on the Force.

"Obi-Wan, look."

He looked into the Force. Around them, the Force swirled and danced. He gasped in surprise.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Anakin asked quietly. "What happens when someone uses both sides of the Force?"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything as he stared at the patterns the Force was weaving around them.

What he could see using the Force was truly amazing, almost dazzling. He was hesitant to even look at Anakin.

But he did. Anakin was unchanged, but around him the Force practically danced. Obi-Wan had never seen the like, not even when they had meditated together before Anakin turned. "Anakin can you see it?"

"It's never been this active. Look at yourself."

Obi-Wan looked down. The Force swirled around him. It wasn't as active as around Anakin, but was far more active then he could ever remember it being.

"Don't you see, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked. "Why I want you to stay?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. He took a deep breath. "Anakin I…"

"Wait, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Reach out into the Force. Feel what I'm feeling. Please."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He knew what temptation he'd feel if he did. And he knew that if he did so, he'd likely give into the temptation.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé watched as her husband and Obi-Wan walked toward her. There was a unity between them that she hadn't seen for six years. Obi-Wan walked by Anakin's side easily. There was no hint of the strain Obi-Wan had obviously been feeling since the attack, hidden though the strain had been.

Luke looked up at them and turned to his sister. "I knew it!" he told her.

Leia frowned. "But he said…"

Padmé stared at her children, then at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Something had happened between the Force users.

Anakin merely smiled at her. "Obi-Wan is staying," he said happily.

"If you'll have me," Obi-wan continued.

Padmé smiled. "Of course, Obi-Wan."

On reflection, she probably didn't want to know what had happened. If it meant that General Kenobi, and her friend Obi-Wan, was staying, she was happy it did happen.

Luke and Leia looked at each other for a moment. "Its gonna be grown-up talk," Leia said.

"Uh-huh. Let's go play."

"Stay in sight," Padmé told them. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to look at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "We'll need to let people know," she said. "And figure out what your role will be."

Obi-Wan sighed. "First, I want to finish helping the security here plug the holes I found," he said.

"They're almost done, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "And we need to plan this carefully."

Padmé nodded. "But later," she said. "For now, I want to enjoy my free time with my family. I get little enough of that as it is."

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed. "I'll leave you to it, then," he said.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin growled, "you're part of the family too."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I didn't want to intrude."

Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, Obi-Wan, but there's only one family activity that you could ever intrude on, and it's one that Luke and Leia aren't welcome at either."

Padmé gaped at Anakin for a moment, as Obi-Wan processed that, and then turned red. "I see," he managed to say.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Padmé exclaimed.

Obi-Wan chuckled and sat down at the table. "Some things just never change, I see," he said. He turned to watch the children play.

Padmé sighed. "No, I suppose not."

Anakin sat down next to Padmé. "So, Obi-Wan, what do you want to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

The members of the Coruscant Press Corps settled into their seats, eagerly speculating on the topic of the coming press conference.

The Empress's household hadn't given a reason for the conference, but it could only be related to the attack on her children, the prince and princess, last week.

Finally, the Palace press secretary approached the podium. The members of the press quieted. "As you are all aware, last week a group of Jedi attacked the palace, hoping to kidnap the prince and princess."

A ripple of anticipation ran around the room. For slightly over a week, the media had been trying to get information on the attack- who did it, how many of them there were, and how they were defeated. Now, they were finally going to find out.

The Secretary waited for a moment for the ripple of noise to die down. "We do apologize for the information blackout, but it was to allow one of the people who helped fight off the attackers to recover."

She paused. "No questions now, we'll allow them at the end of the briefing. Eight days ago, ten rogue Jedi penetrated the palace defenses and attempted to kidnap Princess Leia and Prince Luke. They have been identified, and their names are in the press packet that will be transmitted to you once the conference is over. Based on what we've learned from the last survivor, and other sources of information, they would have tried to turn the children against their parents, likely using torture to do so."

"Torture!" one of the newsbeings shouted.

"They have been established as rogue Jedi, Mr. Dakubs, and we have other knowledge that leads us to believe they have tortured other beings. In any case, we received unexpected help from a former Jedi, one who had broken with the order years ago, but had chosen to stay in hiding. It was due entirely to his actions that the twins were kept out of Jedi hands.

"He was injured in the fighting, and the Empress ordered us to keep the events as quiet as possible to allow him a chance to recover. The Emperor-Consort also wished to talk with him, and possibly offer him a place in the Empire."

The Secretary smiled. "He agreed, and we all welcome General Obi-Wan Kenobi back."

The orderly manners of the newsbeings were lost. Several of them were shouting over each other, trying to ask questions.

The Secretary sighed and waited it out. Finally, when the crowd had settled slightly, she pressed a button on the podium and sent the press briefing. "Most of the important details are in the briefing, gentlebeings. There will be another conference tomorrow, to allow you the chance to read through the material. General Kenobi will be there, though as some of you may recall, he doesn't much like being on camera."

The veteran newsbeings chuckled at this.

"I have time for a few questions. Ms. Mesa first."

"The majority of the galaxy thought General Kenobi was dead- killed by the Jedi. Where has he been all this time?"

"According to the general, he barely escaped with his life. And he's actually been here on Coruscant. He just didn't feel safe enough to return to the public eye, after the destruction of the Jedi. Mr. Suburbl."

"What will General Kenobi's role be?"

"That is still being worked out, but it is likely that he'll take overall command of the Army, much the same way the Emperor-Consort commands the Navy. Sir Sl'indad."

"Why has he chosen now to return? Isn't it a bit suspicious that he surfaces after six years?"

"You will have to ask General Kenobi that, I'm afraid. But I do know that the Emperor-Consort trusts him completely. One last question. Mr. Dakubs."

"Why did General Kenobi feel that he couldn't return?"

"General Kenobi did not feel safe under Emperor Palpatine's rule, and when Empress Amidala took the throne, he was still slightly concerned, enough to wait. Thank you, that is all the time we have. General Kenobi will be available for questions tomorrow."

The press corps members hurried out. This was news! It was important that they get the news out to their viewers and readers as soon as possible.

This news might even stop the fledgling rebellion in its tracks.

~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan paced back and forth as they waited in the small room to the side of the press room. "Why did I agree to this?" he asked Anakin as they waited.

The Sith laughed. "Because we need to get things out in the open- or as much as we can."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I hate the newshounds," he muttered. "That was one thing I didn't miss." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "They're going to be shocked."

Anakin looked down at him. "You're wearing the dress uniform of a general in the Imperial Army, not the Jedi robes they're used to seeing you in. Of course they are." He looked down at his own outfit- the formal robes of the Emperor-Consort. "And it was time for a change."

"I haven't worn Jedi robes in nearly six years," Obi-Wan said. "And I'm not going back to them now, not with what I know.

Anakin nodded. "I felt the same way," he said.

The palace press secretary entered the room "Your highness, General? It's time."

Obi-Wan straightened his shoulders and nodded. He and Anakin walked into the press room, ready to make a future for the Empire.

~~~~~~~~


	2. Coda: Meet Anakin's best spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to write more in this universe, though I always thought if I got ideas, I would. Well, over on tumblr I did a bit of a prompt thing, and one of the prompts asked for a story like this one, with Ahsoka. 
> 
> So... I wrote a bit of a follow up to Custos. It's short, it's sweet, and I figured you all would like to see it.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why he and Anakin were standing on the Imperial Palace landing pad. Anakin had said they were waiting for his most trusted undercover agent, but wouldn’t explain otherwise.

He’d had that little smile that told Obi-Wan that this was going to be a good surprise, so Obi-Wan wasn’t too terribly concerned. Curious, yes. Concerned, not really.

A small ship came in to land, kicking up a brief wind that tugged at their clothes and ruffled their hair. Obi-Wan frowned as he tried to feel for whoever was on board, but they were shielding themselves very strongly.

There was a hint of something… something familiar, but he couldn’t place it. It had Darkened since he’d last felt it, but so had most Force users, including, of course, himself.

The ramp lowered and a tall figure with the distinctive montrals of a Togruta.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as the woman cleared the ramp and stared at them both. “Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka Tano called as she hurried toward them. She paused, just outside of arm’s length, looking unsure of herself.

Obi-Wan hesitantly spread his arms, and she lunged forward and hugged him.

“It's been seven years,” Ahsoka said as she let go and stepped back. “When I saw the news conference, I had to come.”

“It’s good to see you, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said as he studied her. “But did you have to end up taller than I am?”

Anakin chuckled and Ahsoka smiled slightly. “I’m just lucky, I guess,” she said. She turned to Anakin. “Master, I don’t really have any news. The remaining Jedi don’t really trust me.”

Obi-Wan stiffened. “You’ve been with the Jedi?” he asked.

“Some of them,” Anakin replied. “We need to know what they’re up to. I wish Snips didn’t have to do it, but…”

“There’s no one else,” Ahsoka continued.

Ahsoka closed up her ship and the three of them headed down into the palace itself. “When did you join Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. He wasn’t judgmental, it would be rather hypocritical of him to be, he was just curious.

Ahsoka shook her head. “Just after he killed Sidious,” she said. “Master found the Emperor’s secret prisons. I was the only one still alive. He and Padmé saved me.”

Obi-Wan shuddered. His months being held by the former Jedi had been bad enough. He couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to be Sidious’ prisoner. “I’m glad you survived,” he said quietly.

Anakin sighed. “She’d turned, in that hellhole, but Sidious didn’t think it was enough, of course.”

“I had wondered when that happened,” Obi-Wan said, still looking at Ahsoka. “But I would be surprised at any Jedi- former or otherwise- that did remain in the Light.”

“You only turned a few weeks ago,” Anakin reminded him.

“I would have fallen long ago, if I’d been found by the Jedi again, or if you had found me,” Obi-Wan shot back.

They’d stopped walking by then. Obi-Wan kept his attention on Ahsoka. “I’m proud of you,” he said. “You survived, and that’s the important thing.”

And he was. Anakin chuckled and got them moving again. “Come on, I want to surprise the twins.”

Ahsoka immediately brightened. Obi-Wan chuckled as they headed for the Empress’ private quarters. His smile widened as they entered and Luke and Leia practically tackled Ahsoka.

Anakin had been right- it was a good surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, as an adult, Ahsoka is officially taller than Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm sure you folks want to know the differences between this universe and canon.
> 
> More Jedi survived Order 66, though Yoda did not. Several of them, including Obi-Wan, made their way to the temple and shut down the beacon. Then, when they learned who had done it, they turned on Obi-Wan, torturing him.
> 
> Obi-Wan escaped, after some time, and hid on Coruscant, determined to keep the dark Jedi from doing the same to Luke and Leia. Three years after Order 66, Vader killed Sidious, and Padmé became Empress. Vader (known to the galaxy as General Skywalker) took the title Emperor-Consort.
> 
> And that's all, folks!


End file.
